Mr. Sick Man
Mr Sick Man is PRL Sniper TF2 Freak created by wikia user: Chaos Sorcerer His main theme is Inspector Gadget Theme - Instrumental Appearance Mr. Sick Man is PRL Sniper wearing Swagman's Swatter, Marksman's Mohair, Physician's Procedure Mask and Bushman's Bristles. He is seen with a little handkerchief. The snoots look like mid to large sized pyro cosmetic called Mucous Membrain. The snot minions are mid sized Triboniophorus Tyrannus (The Bitter Taste of Defeat and Lime or Drably Olive) with GRN pyro arms. Personality Despite him being affected by all of the disease that exist in TF2 freak world he is rather neutral or in some cases friendly. When he is attacked by someone he cant fight with them in hand to hand combat but that doesnt mean he cant be dangerous and even more dangerous based on where he is attacked. If he is attacked somewhere in mountains for example it is very dangerous to fight him there or the avalanches he can cause with his sneezing might be maybe his grave but also for the person that attacked him. He also has a big list of things that he has alergy on them such as alergy on dust, wood, sand, bee sting and many many more. Powers and Abilities He can spawn like every normal mercenary. He is imunne to any kind of poisons and diseases. This means that he cant die on them but may feel their effects sometimes. He can absorb any kind of disease from people. If he touches a victim of a disease he can absorb it into himself and disease will completely be gone from the person s body. He helps with this ability a lot even to evil freaks if they are in huge pain. He has a strange power that he gets more powerful (or at least his abilities) the higher level the disease he got naturaly or by absorbing it to himself. Its not forever though and may lose this granted power over time with disease. From time he had almost all of the diseases of the world some of the things mutated in him like snoots and sneezes. After the mutation procedure snoots got, they are now bigger and little bit more greener. They are very uncomon because Sick Man tries to not sneeze them at everyone because its very embarrasing for him when he does. But their effect is quite simple being just simple almost like glue ooze that not only glues the poor person it was sneezed at but may even ground them down. Sometimes Sick Man can also snoot out a little bit more mutated ooze that is then transformed into living creatures that are strong but very dumb and obey the one who sneezed them (Mr. Sick Man). Its very rare though and they dont live for long because of sunlight that will enventualy dry them into rock like matter. If someone tries to hit them they can enventualy become stuck in them because of their glue ability in their bodies. The sneezes also got procedure of mutation but this one is different from snoots. The sneezes are not very strong at start. But they get also stronger the more dangerous and stronger the disease Mr Sick Man got or absorbed and when they are on full power they can make even small earthquakes that are quite powerful at times. He can sometimes with them even blow out a Low ranked or Mid ranked freaks resulting in pretty hillarious scenes. Faults And Weaknesses Despite his disease and poison immunity and disease absorbation powers he is almost vulnerable as any ordinary human. His illness is maybe his best weapon but is also his weakness. If someone can cure him from all of the disease (which is quite impossible considering he has almost every disease in TF2 freak world) he can become quite useless. When he is in mountains it can be quite difficult for him to not make and avalanche that will not bury him alive. The ooze like minions are strong but slow. The sneezing is useless when on low power level of diseases. Trivia The sound he makes when he sneezes and snots come out is from one of the hero ability called Viscous Nasal goo from character Bristleback from dota 2.Category:Concepts made by Chaos Sorcerer Category:True Neutral beings Category:Elementals Category:Snipers Category:PRL Team Category:Freaks with Theme Songs